Teach Me To Love
by miss devil's kiss
Summary: After the war Ginny is assigned by Dumbledore to teach Draco how to feel. Sometime in the lessons sparks fly. D/G fic. 6th and 7th year. Reviews are appreciated. ON HOLD UNTIL I FINISH WANNA BET ON THAT!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** hey there readers! I just had the idea an hour ago and decided to write it down XD! Hope you like it.

----------R-----E-----V-----I-----E-----W----------

Prologue 

Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, his usual smile on his lips. Nothing could disturb him now- the war was over, the Light side won thanks to Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy and surprisingly Bellatrix Black who divorced with Rodolphus. The Wizarding world was finally in peace.

A knock on the door disturbed his thoughts. "Enter." The old man called.

"You wanted to see us, sir." A redheaded witch entered, closely followed by a tall, blonde-white haired boy.

"Oh, Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. Take a seat." He gestured the chairs in front of his desk. The students obeyed. "Now, Miss Weasley, I have a special request for you: on the battle field Draco was hit with a very ancient magic by Lucius. The spell prevents Draco to feel anything- love, confusion, anger even hate."

"And you want me to teach how to feel?" Ginny guessed.

"Indeed."

"I don't want her to go anywhere near me. Isn't there any other way to remove the spell?" he asked, no feeling in his voice.

"No. the only other way is for Lucius to remove it but seeing his death I don't see any other way."

"I don't like her." Again there was no feeling in the blonde's voice.

Ginny bit her lip. "I'll do it." She couldn't bear seeing anyone without feeling, even if he was Draco Malfoy.

"Very well, you are both free to go back to the welcoming feast." He shooed them.

Once outside Draco turned towards Ginny. "Why did you agree? It's not like you like me or something."

"I can't bear seeing anyone feeling completely nothing." She turned and walked away. "Oh, and by the way, Malfoy, I still don't like you." She smiled.

----------R-----E-----V-----I-----E-----W----------

**So what do you think? Is it bad? Or good? Just review plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Delia**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanx for the 3 awesome reviews!**

--------------------------------------[

Chapter 1

It was three days after Ginny agreed to help Malfoy, but still she had no idea of what to do. She thought about it while trying not to sleep in History of Magic. Suddenly an eagle tapped the window and snapped out her trans-like state and let it in. Surprisingly the letter was for her. She took it and stroke the black eagle that had disturbed her.

_Weasley,_

_Meet me at the Astronomy Tower tonight at 8._

_DM _

'Wow, how nice.' She thought sarcastically still stroking the eagle. "Well you better go now." She whispered and let the bird fly away.

-----------------------------------------------[

Ginny was pacing nervously around the Tower. 'Where the hell is he?' Eventually he showed up.

"About time." She scolded him.

"Whatever. Let's get to business." It pained Ginny to hear something like that. His voice wasn't even cold, it was just so uncaring.

"Malfoy, quite frankly I don't know what to do. I only agreed because it pains me to see someone so…so numb to everything." There was a pause in which Ginny thought about what to do. Finally she broke the silence with a triumphant smirk. "Is it true your mother is the biggest whore of England?" okay she didn't mean it but she needed him to get angry.

"Excuse me?" he raised an eye brow.

'That's a first.' She thought. "You heard me: is your mom really the biggest whore of England?"

"I thought you should be helping me, not insulting my mother." He said somewhat not so feeless.

"I wasn't! Actually I was but I was just trying to break that stupid spell! I didn't mean it. Jeez!" they sat there in silence. "You know what, I had enough for one day plus it's past curfew. I'll be going." She stood up.

"Weasley, tomorrow same time same place."

"Fine. Good night, Malfoy."

"You too, Weasley."

--------------------------------------------------[

**Okay that was short but I really have no idea what they have to do in those meetings. So help plz?! All ideas are welcome. By the way: so are the REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ginny woke up the next morning slightly annoyed. 'Great! Why did they have to make school start so early!' she fumed mentally. Eventually she got up and prepared her self for the school day.

She went to the Great Hall and sat by Ashley Blackfire and Jessica Johnson.

"Oi, Ginny! What's wrong with you?" Jessica asked her with a huge smile.

"Yeah, you like you're drunk!" Ashley laughed. "You're not are you?" she added.

"I didn't even know Weaselette knew what alcohol was." A voice drawled behind the red head.

Ginny sighed and turned around to face him. "Malfoy. You remember the time when you told Harry to watch his own business?" he nodded, "Good, now take your advice and get away from me." She pointed the Slytherin table.

"Oh, but I am. I'm frustrating you."

"One: this is not your business, it's your hobby; second: I am and will never be your business in _any_ way." She smiled triumphantly when he turned on his heel and stomped to his House table.

Ginny looked back at her best friends and saw the whole Hall was watching her.

"What?" She raised an eye brow.

"You told Malfoy to go away and he did." A guy from Ravenclaw called.

"Oh, please. Ask Ron. I can be a lot like mum when I want to." She smiled when the Trio and her friends shuddered at the image of molly Weasley yelling at someone. The rest of the meal went without surprises.

--------------------------[

Ginny's day went by uneventfully. She was bored so she headed to the Astronomy tower earlier. Being bored beyond belief she rummaged through her pockets and found her mp3 player. She sighed, the girl always wanted an iPod but she couldn't afford one.

However the Gryffindor turned the music on and soon she was singing along with Simple Plan.

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

Draco entered the tower and heard Ginny sing his favorite song. The corners of his lips curled as he sang with her.

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

Ginny's head snapped up and she smiled at him. His face broke into a very small smile and the boy approached her. She took his hands and they sang together, small smiles on their faces.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
_

Then Ginny turned off the music and let go of his hands.

"Hey, Malfoy." She said proud of his smile.

"Weasley." Unfortunately his face became uncaring again. Ginny sighed in defeat and started pacing muttering things under her breath and biting her bottom lip.

"What did you felt when you smiled?" Ginny finally spoke.

"Happiness." He answered.

"Yes, but when? What made you happy?"

"Well," he decided to tell the true, "I saw you there all alone and singing my favorite song. It was good to see I wasn't the only one alone it the world, but then the words started penetrating in my mind and I remembered how my father died and felt happy that the man won't be able to control my life anymore. That's it."

"Hmm, so for now your only feeling is happiness. Make a Patronus." She ordered him.

"Why?" he furrowed his eye brows.

"I want to see if you can concentrate on your feelings without any other help." She explained.

"Fine. _Expecto Patronum_!" he yelled.

A silver animal came out of his wand. Soon Ginny realized it was a thestral. The Patronus came to Ginny and nuzzled her arm. The girl smiled.

"Good. I think that's enough for tonight." She gave him a nod.

"Right." The Patronus vanished.

"Goodnight, Draco." She was surprised how easily his name rolled off her tongue.

"Goodnight, Ginevra." He surprised him self with his answer.

------------------------------------[

**Yeah, yeah. I know it's short, but look cute D/G moments! Pls review to tell me how I did! Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!**

**Delia**


End file.
